Alien X (Canon)/MrLuk2000
|-|UAF= |-|Omniverse= Summary Alien X is a sample of Celestialsapien DNA recorded in the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson can utilize to take up the characteristics of a Celestialsapien. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 2-C | At least High 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Alien X Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Time Manipulation (Rewinded time and fixed the broken dam in his first appearance) and Abstract Existence (Alien X is from the Forge of Creation which is located outside of the entire Multiverse) | Same as above, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation (Controlled the Amalgam Kids' minds to fight against each other), Telekinesis, Flight, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Likely Existence Erasure (Kevin Levin stated that if Celestialsapiens blinked and wanted to, they would all be gone), Multiple Personalities (In order for Alien X to perform any action, at least 2 out of the 3 personalities must agree. They included Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression, Serena, the voice of love and compassion, and Ben Tennyson, the voice of reason), Spatial Manipulation, Invulnerability, Portal Creation, Size Manipulation, Self-Duplication (Created hundreds of duplicates to defeat Galactic Gladiator), Black Hole Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Durability Negation (Can harm other Celestialsapiens), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Acausality (Type 2), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, and many others Attack Potency: Wall level (Repaired the dam with a wave of his hand) | Universe level+ (Recreated the entire universe with a simple thought) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (In the near final episode of "Omniverse" a mere fraction of Celestialsapien DNA pierced and broke through a barrier where the Contemelia (a group of 5th Dimensional Beings), stated that the barrier was "impossible" to break through. As Ben was doing this, The Contemelia stated this as "interesting" proving Celestialsapiens are above the Contemelia) Speed: Infinite (Celestialsapiens are from the Forge of Creations, a place where time and space does not exist) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ | At least High Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal '(Traded blows with Galactic Gladiator) 'Durability: Unknown | Universe level+ (Survived the set off of the Anihilaarg while casually standing there with no damage) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level '(Unfazed when Alien X's arm was piercing through the Higher-Dimensional barrier) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters | Universal+ | At least High Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Recreated the entire universe in exact detail, but with a few minor changes) Weaknesses: In order for Alien X to perform any action, at least 2 out of the 3 personalities must agree, however this weakness was removed in Omniverse. Alien X can be harmed by other Celestialsapiens. Alien X is vulnerable of having his powers absorbed. Alien X cannot survive in Anur Vladias. Key: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien | BoS Omniverse '''| EoS Omniverse''' Note: I have decided to scale Alien X based on the different series as he had no feat in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. If you guys do not like that, then please kindly let me know and I'll edit it. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:MrLuk2000